


The Darkness Inside

by germana9



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germana9/pseuds/germana9
Summary: Usagi finally carries out his threat to lock Misaki up to keep him from running away.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. The Incident

Usagi had a certain…darkness that sometimes scared Misaki.

For example, there were those times Usagi insisted that he would crush those who came too close to Misaki…

Or when he said he would lock up Misaki if Misaki tried to run away…

For the most part, Misaki would brush his worries aside by assuming Usagi’s intimidations were just overreactions and exaggerations. Usagi wouldn’t actually lock Misaki up and hide him away from the world….

But then there was the incident with Haruhiko.

It had started when Misaki, a little naively, he supposed, went to the Usami estate once again to have tea with Haruhiko Usami.

They were seated in the dining room on the third floor, next to the open window, through which a cool breeze was coming inside.

“It’s been too long since we last saw each other,” Haruhiko said.

“Er, um, yes,” Misaki replied, though he wasn’t sure if “too long” were the right words exactly. He sipped his tea nervously. “Actually, I wanted to say thank you for the taiyaki, but I really don’t need any more of it.”

“Really? You don’t like it?”

“No, that’s not it. I just don’t need so much…”

“All right then, I’ll halve what I’m currently sending you.”

“No, no, that’s fine. No more, please.”

“Is there anything else you would like?”

“Um, well, if you insist, why don’t you donate food to a charity? I’m sure there are tons of hungry people around the world who would love some taiyaki, don’t you think?” Misaki chuckled anxiously.

Before Misaki knew what was happening, Haruhiko was reaching out to touch his cheek. “You really are very kind,” he said, and leaned in for a kiss.

Misaki was paralyzed with horror, unsure what to do. But then he heard furious footsteps in the room and the door slam shut. He looked up in shock as Usagi slapped Haruhiko’s hand away.

“Usagi-san, where did you come from—?”

But the horror wasn’t over. Usagi grabbed Haruhiko by the collar and dragged him to the open window.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from what’s mine?” he roared. “You don’t fucking touch him, ever!”

Suddenly Haruhiko’s hands were clasping at Usagi’s wrists, and Misaki realized that Usagi had him angled _out the window_.

“Give me one good reason I shouldn’t let go,” he snarled.

“Usagi-san, NO! Stop it!” Misaki heard his voice rise an octave as he pleaded with Usagi. One mistake and Haruhiko would be falling to his death.

But Usagi seemed to have an iron grip. He held Haruhiko there for one more excruciatingly long moment, and then finally pulled him back inside. He released Haruhiko and didn’t even look back as he turned around and grabbed Misaki by the arm.

“We’re leaving!” he said.

“Wait, wait a minute!” But again Usagi had an iron grip, and Misaki was compelled to follow him out of the dining room, down the stairs, and out of the house. He practically threw Misaki into his car, and then they zoomed off.

Misaki’s heart was racing as Usagi raced down the driveway. He sneaked a glance at his boyfriend, and there was still murder in his eyes. Misaki decided to try to make light of the situation, and said:

“Geez, Usagi-san, you scare me sometimes! Ha, ha…” he laughed uncomfortably.

“I trusted you, and somehow you always find yourself in situations like _these_ ,” Usagi said in a deadly quiet voice.

“Seriously, Usagi-san, I thought you were going to push him out the window!”

Usagi didn’t respond, and it seemed he was laser-focused on the road ahead, his face still deadly serious.

_What the heck?_ Misaki thought. _Can Usagi-san seriously not control himself?_ Misaki’s heart suddenly started pounding again as he thought of the consequences of what had just happened. _Will Usagi-ani press charges? Usagi-san almost killed him!_ Misaki shook his head slightly as he stared out the window. _No, no, he wouldn’t want to cause a scandal._

Misaki sneaked another peek at Usagi, and suddenly chills went up and down his spine. What was this man capable of? Would he hurt anyone who got in the way of their relationship? Even… _Takahiro_!? With a jolt of fear, Misaki could see how it would it play out: Takahiro not approving of their relationship and trying to keep Misaki away, and Usagi hurting him…. But no, Takahiro was his best friend and Misaki’s brother. But wasn’t Haruhiko _Usagi’s_ brother?

_I have to leave._ The thought came, unbidden, and Misaki realized that was what he indeed had to do. His eyes began to sting as tears threatened at the thought of leaving Usagi-san, but his fear was stronger. He would pack a bag today, and sneak out tonight to go stay with Takahiro.


	2. Escape

Misaki left when he was fairly certain Usagi was asleep. Usagi seemed to be brooding, and so thankfully didn’t insist that they sleep together. The lights were out, and Misaki was dismayed to see that there were books strewn all over the floor of the living room. _I just cleaned this_ … Again, Misaki felt a pang of sadness at the thought of leaving, but he couldn’t shake the idea of Usagi hurting Takahiro.

“Ah, gaa!” Misaki tripped over a pile of books and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

In an instant, the door to Usagi’s room flew open, and Usagi emerged, fully dressed. So he hadn’t been asleep.

In a few short moments, Usagi descended the stairs and crossed the living room to loom over Misaki. Misaki scrambled to his feet, trying not to eye his duffle bag that had fallen to the floor.

Usagi grabbed Misaki’s wrist. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

“Nothing, nothing. I just wanted a glass of water.” Misaki laughed nervously, although he wasn’t sure why he was laughing. Perhaps it was to dispel the deathly serious look in Usagi’s narrowed eyes.

Suddenly, Usagi’s gaze landed upon the fallen duffle. His eyes widened.

“Misaki, are you leaving me?” he asked quietly.

“No, I just thought I’d spend tonight at Takahiro’s — hey!” Usagi started to drag Misaki up the stairs. “Takahiro said he needed help with Mahiro…” he lied desperately.

“Usagi-san —what are you _doing?!_ ” Usagi hadn’t released his grip, and was now dragging Misaki into his office. Usagi rifled through his desk and pulled out a pair of… _handcuffs?_

“Usagi-san, why do you have _handcuffs_?” Misaki asked incredulously.

Usagi didn’t respond, and merely led Misaki next into his own bedroom. He threw Misaki on the bed and then climbed over him, straddling him.

“ _Usagi-san!_ ” To Misaki’s horror, Usagi handcuffed him to the bedpost.

Still straddling Misaki, Usagi asked calmly, “Where’s your phone?”

Misaki cursed to himself as, at that very moment, his phone beeped, betraying its location. Usagi pulled it out of Misaki’s jean pocket and then pocketed it himself. Then he bent down and wrapped his arms around Misaki.

“You can’t leave me, Misaki. I won’t let you,” he whispered in Misaki’s ear.

Before Misaki could let the implications of those words sink it, Usagi unleashed an assault of caresses and kisses up and down his body. He pushed Misaki’s shirt up, finding his nipples and grasping them.

Misaki gasped. “No! Usagi-san, stop!”

“No,” Usagi simply replied.

Usagi slipped his hand into Misaki’s pants. For the first time, he stopped, and he seemed surprised.

“Misaki,” he breathed. “Do you like being tied up?”

“ _What?_ You pervert!”

“But you’re so hard already.” Usagi yanked Misaki’s pants down and started stroking Misaki’s penis.

“I am not—! Ah!” He cried out as Usagi took him into his warm, wet mouth. Misaki’s moaning didn’t drown out Usagi’s obscene slurping.

Misaki yanked his hands down to try to push Usagi off, but they stopped abruptly when they reached the limit of the handcuffs.

“Usa—!” Misaki’s eyes screwed shut as Usagi continuing pinning him down roughly with one hand and then grabbed his ass with the other.

“I’m gonna—!” But before Misaki could come, Usagi pulled off him and grabbed the base of his cock.

“Not yet,” Usagi murmured, giving Misaki’s cock one last lick before grabbing him by the hips and flipping him over.

The handcuffs twisted awkwardly over Misaki’s wrists, and Misaki hastily grabbed the bedpost just as Usagi slipped a finger inside him.

“Ah—!” It hurt for just a moment, and Usagi worked him gently at first, then started thrusting as he inserted more fingers.

Misaki couldn’t turn to see what exactly Usagi was doing, but when the fingers finally came out and there was a brief pause, he knew what was coming next.

Usagi carefully slid his dick inside Misaki as Misaki let out a low moan and tensed, arching his back.

“Relax,” Usagi rumbled, and Misaki felt Usagi bend over him and kiss in between his shoulder blades. One hand came around to grasp Misaki’s cock and the other to tweak Misaki’s nipples.

“I’m going to move now.” Usagi pulled out an inch, then thrust back in, and then again and again, until they were both sweating, panting messes.

“Usagi-san! I’m gonna—I need to—!”

“Come, Misaki!”

At that whip-like command, Misaki came over Usagi’s fingers, and not seconds later, Usagi pulled out and came, too.

Misaki shuddered as he felt Usagi spill his seed over his legs. He wanted to clean up and he wanted to get out of there—desperately.

“S—so,” he finally stuttered. “Are you going to un-cuff me to let me use the bathroom?”

Usagi climbed off the bed to stand by Misaki’s side. “If you try to run, I will catch you,” Usagi said seriously.

Misaki shuddered again as Usagi produced a key and unlocked the cuffs. Usagi helped Misaki off the bed, and Misaki’s eyes glanced at the door, a movement that Usagi didn’t miss. His nostrils flared, and he grabbed Misaki by the wrist and led him to the bathroom.

“Take your time,” Usagi said as he closed the sliding door. Misaki caught one last glimpse of him as he said, “I’ll be waiting.”


	3. Trapped

Misaki stared at the closed door in disbelief. So Usagi was serious about keeping him locked up, huh? He tiptoed to the door and put one ear against it. There was no sound coming from the bedroom. He peeked through the crack in the slider and nearly jumped a mile when he saw a sliver of Usagi’s face peering back at him. The door slid open quietly.

“I suggest you get in the shower,” Usagi smirked. “You are quite a mess.” Misaki backed away as Usagi loosened his tie. “That is, unless, you’re waiting for me to join you?”

Misaki found himself pressed against the countertop, Usagi inches from him. He suppressed a shudder. The man was so smooth it was…terrifying.

“Misaki,” he breathed into his ear, and then he kissed along Misaki’s cheekbone until he reached his mouth, which he captured roughly.

“What—ow—! Usagi, what the _fuck_?” Usagi had bit his bottom lip, drawing a tiny bit of blood.

Usagi inserted his finger into Misaki’s mouth and swiped along the cut. He brought it out, and then sucked the blood off his fingertip. Misaki’s jaw dropped. _Who_ does _that_?

Usagi took Misaki’s chin between two fingers and pulled him in for another kiss. He started unbuttoning his shirt, and then the cool skin of his chest rubbed against Misaki’s.

“Misaki,” he whispered again. “Promise me you’ll never leave.”

Misaki could only stare. He was at a loss for words, and Usagi understood. _I can’t make that promise_ , Misaki was thinking.

As though determined to change his mind, Usagi seized the back of Misaki’s head and kissed him again, hard. Misaki tried to move away but he had nowhere to go, trapped between Usagi and the counter. Misaki grasped Usagi unsteadily as Usagi grabbed both of Misaki’s legs and lifted him onto the counter. Usagi kissed Misaki’s neck, his chest, his nipples.

Misaki cursed himself as his body responded, betraying him. He was hard again, and Usagi bent over to lick Misaki’s cock.

“Usagi-san,” Misaki moaned. “Please stop—!” But Usagi wouldn’t stop his assault. Usagi began stroking his own cock, then lined himself up and thrust himself inside of Misaki.

“Ah—!” Misaki yelled, still tender from their previous fucking. He had no choice but to hold on as Usagi moved in and out of him. Usagi captured Misaki’s lips in another kiss, and Misaki moaned into his mouth.

“Usagi-san—I’m gonna—!”

Misaki cried out as he came, and Usagi came seconds later, groaning. They held onto each other for a moment, breathing heavily. Usagi pressed his forehead against Misaki’s, and Misaki turned away, embarrassed. But Usagi gently turned his head back to face him, and kissed him again.

“You can’t honestly think you can just keep me locked up in your apartment, can you?” Misaki mumbled when Usagi broke the kiss.

Usagi smirked. “Yes,” he said. “I can.”


End file.
